1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to isoquinolinamine and phthalazinamine derivatives which selectively bind to corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) receptors. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. It further relates to the use of such compounds in treating stress related disorders such as post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) as well as depression, headache and anxiety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Isoquiolinamines and phthalazinamines have been described in the prior art. For example, Sindler-Kulyk et al, J. Org. Chem., 48(8), 1275-81, (1983) describe a 1-phenyl-4-isoquinolinamine. British Patent GB 1303061 disclose aminophthalazines said to have antiinflammatory activity. Holiava et al., J. Med, Chem., 12, 555-6, (1969), describe a 4-phenyl-1-phthalazinamine.